Paige-Terri Friendship
The friendship between Paige Michalchuk and Terri MacGregor began sometime before Season 1 of Degrassi: The Next Generation, and they have proven to be good friends through their time on the show together, despite the fact that Paige got Terri drunk before a dance so she can dance with Spinner Mason. The two maintained their friendship until Terri transferred to a private school. Friendship History Overview Season 1 In Family Politics, Paige greets Terri and Ashley Kerwin on the first day of school with her new look. In Eye of the Beholder, Terri is insecure about her weight, but Spinner Mason shows an interest in her by asking her for her notes, which he clearly does not need. Ashley encourages Terri to go for him, but Paige, who has a crush on Spinner, is jealous that he prefers Terri over her. When Spinner asks Terri to the school dance, she makes up an excuse that she has to do chores. Knowing that Terri feels insecure, Ashley invites Terri to her house and gives her a make-over. Paige shows up to help, but after her make-over, Terri is ashamed and says it is not her. Ashley has to go to the dance to help out, but Terri is nervous and stays behind with Paige. When Ashley is gone, Paige advises Terri on the benefits of alcohol. Indulging in too much, Terri makes a fool of herself at the dance. She drops the bottle in the school parking lot, staggers, and Paige has to carry her. Ashley is angry at Paige, but the principal comes and helps to get Terri inside the dance. Once inside, Terri sees Spinner and dances with him wildly, twirling around in circles and pumping her fists while drunkenly telling him her true feelings. Terri finally becomes dizzy and falls to the ground, then runs to the washroom and vomits. The next day she finds out that Spinner was turned off because of her behavior the previous night. In Cabaret, Paige, Ashley, and Terri form a band called Paige Michalchuk and the Sex Kittens (PMS). In Jagged Little Pill, Paige and Terri are seen at Ashley's party, which turns out to be a disaster. Season 2 In Karma Chameleon, when Ashley becomes unpopular, Terri chooses to stick with Paige and Hazel instead. In Shout (2), Terri tells Paige about a band competition, and Paige decides to restart her old band, PMS, who performs later in the episode. In Mirror in the Bathroom, Paige and Hazel wonder if Terri is shoplifting when she begins showing up at school with new, expensive items. It turns out that Terri has taken a job as a plus size model, but Terri becomes ashamed when the posters start spreading across town. She tells her friends not to make a big deal about it, and feels even more embarrassed when she is insulted by an ice cream boy. When Terri is sharing her photos with Paige and Hazel, the ice cream boy insults her for the second time. This time she stands up to him and tells him that most girls on the planet are plus size. Her friends support her. In Relax, Terri, who has a liking for psychic readings, finds something very interesting while reading Paige's palm—that Paige has no life line meaning that she's going to die. So Paige and Hazel look up Palmistry on the net and find that Terri should have read Paige's right hand (her dominant hand) and not her left. Terri than begins to do things for Paige believing she is going to die but instead of telling Terri, Paige decides to let her believe she is going to die. Season 3 In Accidents Will Happen (2), the two enter the girl's bathroom, gossiping about the news of Manny Santos' pregnancy. Terri says that she thinks that Manny is lucky and that she is jealous because babies are bundles of love. Paige tells Terri that she should be fixed for thinking that, and that Manny is ruining her life and figure. She compliments Terri's lip gloss saying that it looks cute on her. They leave, not knowing Manny overheard their entire conversation. In Don't Dream It's Over, Paige is telling Hazel, Jimmy and Spinner about her parents lending her the van for the weekend, and they can all go to the park. Terri comes in and is disappointed as she doesn't have anyone to go with. Paige suggests Terri bring someone and she happily agrees. Later, Spinner, Paige, Jimmy and Hazel are eating at The Dot when Terri comes in with Rick. All of them can't believe their eyes. Then Rick and Terri go have something to drink. They decide to bring Rick along for the ride. Everyone arrives at the park where Terri and Rick talk. Paige tries to convince Terri to get away from Rick. Then she calls him a "psycho" and he storms into the woods. Terri then tells Paige she's sick of her telling her what to do and follows Rick. There Rick is furious, and he and Terri talk and kiss then she wants to go back, but he suggests they walk. Then after an argument he grabs her arm hard, and wouldn't let go. Terri tried to pull away, but just when he let go, she was trying to get away and she falls, hitting her head on a rock. Paige is worried and goes with Spinner to find Terri there. Rick takes off as they find Terri and call an ambulance. The next day at school, Spinner and Paige are at hospital they see Terri and her dad. He says there is a blood clot and they have to do surgery. He then finds out they knew Rick was abusive and tells them off and leaves to tend for Terri. Paige leaves. Then they start making out and Spinner stops her saying she's just doing that because of Terri and she gets mad. He goes to The Dot and she leaves. However, Spinner and Paige visit Terri again and her dad apologizes for what he said to them, saying he was "way out of line" the previous day, and assures them that they are good friends. In I Want Candy, Paige, Spinner, and Ashley go to the hospital to visit Terri. Trivia *They were both good friends with Ashley Kerwin (although Ashley had a tempestuous relationship with her), Hazel Aden, Jimmy Brooks and Spinner Mason. *They both had feelings for Spinner Mason, but only Paige dated him. *Paige forced Terri to chose between her and Ashley **Terri chose Paige *Spinner was originally interested in Terri **Paige sabotaged it by getting Terri drunk *Paige is the one who told Terri to go after Rick when he got angry. *Both of their ex-boyfriends were heavily involved in the shooting **Terri's ex-boyfriend Rick was the shooter **Paige's ex-boyfriend Spinner bullied him. *Both were in the first band of the series along with Ashley Kerwin. *Paige visited Terri in the hospital the most. *Paige and Emma started a campaign to get Rick removed from Degrassi because he put Terri in a coma. *Paige and Spinner found Terri in a coma and called the ambulance. *Paige tried to convince Terri that being a model is cool even if she is a plus size model. *Both were Ashley's friends in Season 1. *Paige had no idea Terri was being abused by Rick. Hazel was the one who noticed. *Paige's first line was spoken to Terri and their friend Ashley. ("Hey guys!") *Both were abused. **Paige got raped by Dean and Terri was physically abused by her ex boyfriend Rick. Gallery 105 002.jpg 185px-Lolcalmdownbro.jpg Paige Terri 104.jpg 178012.jpg DBTH1.01.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 078.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 079.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 091.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 123.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 125.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 131.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 134.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 139.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 144.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 193.jpg 105 Parents Day 027.jpg 105 Parents Day 059.jpg 105 Parents Day 092.jpg 105 Parents Day 094.jpg Terri Paige 110.jpg Untitled 10.png Paigeandterri.jpg Paigehazelterri.jpg 180px-645.png HazelPaigeTerri.PNG 175px-Relax1.13.jpg degrassi03.jpg tumblr_lf4nac9P451qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l5zgquStBT1qc1tpr.jpg 062410degrassijt.jpg 777332.jpg tumblr_l4bjyxXmA41qc1tpr.jpg 18 (1).jpg 23 (3).jpg 22 (1).jpg Tumblr l4qdzyiy2r1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l4qcoyGICy1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1 500.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Friendships Category:Season 3 Category:Interactions